Comet Gaming, Inc.
|founded = August 15, 2012 (as Great Games, Inc.) (rebranded on November 10, 2013) |defunct = |headquarters = Texas |area = Worldwide |owner = |employees = |predecessor = Great Games, Inc. |successor = None |parent = Nintendo |subsidiaries = Comet Films, Inc. Comet Books, Inc. Comet Studios, Inc.}}Comet Gaming, Inc. is a company that originally produced only video games, but has expanded to produce films, television shows, and other works. It is owned by Lumoshi, who is the current C.E.O. and founder. The company is in a partnership with Nintendo - Comet Gaming, Inc. will develop their own systems and games while still releasing titles on Nintendo platforms. History Comet Gaming, Inc. was founded on August 15, 2012 as Great Games, Inc. by Lumoshi upon his joining of Fantendo. The company initially only produced Mario games. Later on, after a rebranding as Comet Gaming, Inc. on November 10, 2013, the company produced titles for other franchises, too. Some original IPs began development. Products Comet Gaming has produced several things, mainly related to the Mario series. However, some are crossover titles and others are original or have an original concept to them. * : Finished * : Active * : Inactive * : Abandoned Systems All consoles that the company has created or helped to create. *Future Nintendo (home, discontinued) *Nintendo Comet (home) *Nintendo Asteroid (portable) Active projects These are projects that the CEO determines as active, which means they were worked on within a reasonable time window in the past. For this listing, it will be a month or so. * : Vigilance * : Super Mario Galaxy: Cosmic Combat * : Super Smash Bros. One Inactive projects The below are projects that haven't been worked on in a while. Blue dots denote that they are completed, yellow dots denote that they are simply inactive, and red dots show that they have been abandoned. Being abandoned doesn't mean the company will not work on them ever again, though. Cometverse Cometverse is a universe made by the company which contains the worlds of their IPs. CometCon CometCon is a convention held regularly inside of larger events. In it, Comet Gaming announces new products customers can expect. They usually happen a couple of times during a year in the various showcases that happen annually on Fantendo such as the Anniversary Showcases or the Holiday Showcases. #The first CometCon was held during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013. #The second CometCon was held during the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2014. #The third CometCon was during the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. #The fourth CometCon was during the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014. #The fifth CometCon was held during the Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase. #The sixth CometCon was held during the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015. Future projects Characters A complete listing of characters made by the company is accessible by clicking this link. Official website The company has an official website, also hosted on Wikia. The link is here. The wiki, despite its name, is open to any form of fanon content, although it should have at least some relevance towards the main focus of the company - the Super Mario Galaxy series. Of course, this is not a requirement, simply a recommendation. Gallery Company logos Great Games Inc LOGO.png|The company logo under the first name. GGDOS.png|The first company seal under the first name. GG Logo 2.png|The company's second logo under the first name. GG Seal 2.png|The current company seal under the first name. CometGaming.png|The company's first logo under the title Comet Gaming, Inc. CGI.png|The company's first alternate logo, made by . CometGamingSeal.png|The company's seal. Wiki-wordmark (1).png|The company's wiki logo. Game logos StarshipCrewLogo.png LaaLLogo.png Lumoshi'sCookiesLogo.png Lumoshi'sCookiesWarLogo.png ZodiacSagalogo.png MarioandSpongeBobLogo.png PanelPanicLogo.png MEJ Logo.png Adventures of Flappy Bird Logo.png MML Logo.png MarioKartCometLogo.png MKSlogo.png Zuper Zario Zrothers Zxtreme.png Super Mario MQ.png Vigilance.png SMGCC logo.png SSBOne logo.png Trivia *The company was originally titled "Great Games, Inc.", but was renamed on November 10, 2013. Category:Companies Category:American Companies Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Fan Companies Category:Game Companies